


Out of Reach

by christarennerston



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alone, Angst, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had known the princes for a long time, but even they did not know your love for Kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

It had been a long journey since you had all left the Shire, a year in fact. For it to have been so long, it was an unusual feeling in knowing that your adventure was nearly done. The company sat in Laketown, weighing over options to get to the mountain. You were brought into the town in secret, hidden in barrels full of dead and smelly fish. Now what were you to do? Durin’s Day was on the morrow and you were so far from where you needed to be.

As you hid in a house owned by the man named Bard, who allowed you to use his boat so you could arrive into town, you couldn’t help but glance to one of the youngest of the dwarves. Kili, youngest prince of Erebor, was worth more than every one of the other dwarves combined. His dark eyes, that you have looked at so many times before were troubled, but from pain or thought, you did not know. 

While everyone spoke or yelled about their weapons and getting to the mountain, you stood and walked slowly over to the dwarrow you had spent so much time with and sat beside him. It seemed that just the mere jostle of the cushion jolted his leg enough for him to clench his jaw as to not cry out. 

“Is your wound any better,” you asked as you looked at him with worry. 

“Which one, my leg or my heart,” he asked barely above a whisper so that no one would hear. You knew why his heart hurt; he pined for someone out of his reach just as you did. 

“Both,” you answered with a fake smile that you were sure he saw through. You had spent enough time together for him to see through your façade. He only smiled without a word before looking out the window longingly as he saw some of the Mirkwood trees. With a small smile of your own, you lifted your hood and went for a walk.

You had known the dwarven princes before your journey from the Shire, even before the Lonely Mountain. It was when you were much younger and they use to play and tease you about your love for butterflies. After they had been gone for a bit, they came back to your town and asked you to join their journey, knowing you had been good with a few weapons even when they were here. 

While thinking of your past with them, an alarm sounded and you watched as your fellow comrades were dragged, some kicking and screaming, to the square. As usual, you watched from the crowd since no one noticed you, as the King under the Mountain spoke to the crowd of Men. Instead of the group of dwarves and the hobbit being clapped in irons, the townsfolk rejoiced and welcomed the group with open arms at thinking of the gold that Thorin would share.

XxX

You couldn’t help but hold your breath as Tauriel healed Kili of the poison in his blood. Elven healing was like no other but that still didn’t ease your worry of losing Kili. You let air fill your lungs once more at seeing some of the golden color reappear to the prince’s skin tone.

“Do you think she could have ever loved me?” The question that left the brunette’s mouth stopped you in your tracks. He spoke of Tauriel, thinking her only a figment of his imagination. You knew he felt for her, but not as strong as what he let pass his lips. He loved her, a knife twisting in your heart at the realization. Who were you to compare to someone as fair as an elf? You would never stand a chance at being worthy enough compared to her.

Tauriel never said a word, just touched his outstretched hand until he fell asleep. After he closed his eyes, she stared at him before going out for more of the healing herb.

You looked at your messy surroundings to notice no one was there but you and the dwarf. Now was your chance, you weren't afraid of waking him since you knew he hadn’t slept well since he was wounded. Leaning down, you kissed his forehead, not caring about the sweat.

“Stay safe and protect your love always, even if it isn’t me; I love you, Kili, prince of Erebor.” You lightly kissed his lips knowing this was your only chance before you grabbed your new weapon and left the house behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's sad, but I saw the movie and became a pile of depressed goo at the thought. Hope it was a nice read, none the less. I might do a second part later... maybe.


End file.
